We Could Be Happy
by AriesBalorPrincess
Summary: They were highschool sweethearts, who went on to live their own lives. They were brought back together at a wedding, jumping head first into their own relationship. A child and a broken marriage, can it be fixed or is a divorce the only option left for them? AU story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, with nothing better to do with my morning, I went through my old files and found a few stories that are nearly done so I figured I would post the first chapter of this story. There is only going to be about three chapters in total. The final chapter will be posted on Monday.**

 **Disclaimer: Hart of Dixie and the characters used on the show being to their rightful owners and the ones that aren't recognisable being to me and have been created for this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why?" Wade asked, fussing with his tie. In return he got an amused look. "Making me wear this damn penguin suit is one thing but why did you drag me all the way to hell?" He questioned looking over at his brother.

"I would rather be in Bluebell but when my soon to be wife pouted and gave me puppy eyes, I couldn't refuse her request," Jesse sighed. "New York is not that bad," he chuckled.

"Rude people; going a few miles takes hours, people never sleep, and the stars, you sure they even exist around here?" He asked his brother in a huff.

After losing their mom to cancer when they were kids and their father to the bottle, Jesse had plans of moving away and joining the military, but one look at his helpless little brother as he was pulling out of the yard made him question what he was doing. With a sigh he found a job, a place in Bluebell where Wade stayed more nights than not and he went to school in Mobile a few days out of the week.

When Wade turned 18 and got his own place, Jesse moved to New York to finish his schooling. The brother's remained close even with the distance between them.

"It's not that bad," Jesse told his little brother, his best friend and his best man.

"Whatever you say," Wade grumbled. "Let's go get you married." Wade was happy that his brother had found that special someone. Even though he hated the overcrowdedness of the city there was no way he'd let that stop him from sharing this day with the one guy that set his life aside for him.

Jesse only wanted his brother standing next to him as he merged his life with the woman that held his heart in her soft hands.

"You look stunning, Lee," Zoe whispered, fixing the bride's golden locks as she placed the veil in place, green eyes with a hint of blue mixed in shined bright in the mirror, the white satin of the wedding dress making her olive skin pop. "Jesse is one lucky guy."

"I'm freaking out, Zo," Lee confessed.

"Jesse loves you," Zoe told her. "Marriage is a huge step but there's no doubt that this is meant to be," she told her friend.

After Ethan left to Europe avoiding all contact with Zoe and her mom throwing herself into work Zoe had been shipped off to Bluebell to live with Harley Wilkes, her actual father. She loved it but she had hated it, she had been forced to leave her best friend behind. None of the friendships that she had made while in Bluebell were like the one she had with Hailee. They had tried to stay in contact over the years but they had lost touch.

One thing has remained the same, they both wanted to be doctors. Zoe had been shocked when she walked into her dorm room and saw she was bunking with her long lost best friend. Spending their college years together made them grow close like sisters.

When Zoe and Hailee got jobs at two different hospitals in New York, Zoe introduced Jesse and Hailee and they hit it off instantly.

So for Zoe to be the maid of honor and the only one standing up there with Hailee was only natural.

"Let's do this," Hailee said taking a deep breath, she was only being silly.

A light blush tinted Zoe's cheeks as she walked down the aisle, all eyes on her from a mix of people she knew and people she didn't know, that didn't bother her, but she could feel the lustful gaze from Wade right down to her bones. She shared a small smile with Jesse as she took her place, her attention going to the bride as she walked in on her father's arm looking like an angel.

Promises of forever had been made, love sealed with a kiss making them husband and wife.

Zoe slipped her arm through Wade's. Old feelings fled to the surface. As awkward as things could be between the former high school sweethearts, both were relieved that things so far were good.

"You look beautiful, Doc," Wade whispered in her ear as they posed for pictures. He smirked watching her blood rush to color her cheeks a light pink.

"You always did know how to clean up really nice," she retorted back as her reply.

"Dirty is the only way, Doc," he winked. She rolled her eyes, smacking his chest as her laughter fell from her lips.

With pictures out of the way they moved on to have the reception, first dance and speeches done left everyone to have a good time. Wade was pleased with the open bar. He mingled and flirted, his eyes always on Zoe a tightness in the pit of his stomach watching guys flirt with her.

"I hear that it's mandatory that we sneak away and get our freak on," he husked into Zoe's ear, from behind.

"I think I skipped over that chapter while reading the ins and outs of being the maid of honor," she replied, taking a drink of her wine.

"I'll fill you in with what you missed out on by skipping the most important chapter on the dance floor," he said, entwining his hand with hers, leading her to the dance floor just as REO Speedwagon's Can't Fight this Feeling started to play.

Zoe smiled resting her head against his shoulder, memories of their senior prom coming to mind as they had danced to this very song.

"What are we doing here, Wade?" She asked, her eyes closed as they danced.

"Last I checked, we were dancing," he replied, resting his head against hers.

"We've never been that good at being friends. It's always been one extreme or the other," she told him, ignoring his little comment and leaving out that everything about being in his arms felt right.

"After tonight, what is the chance we'll be seeing each other again?" He asked her. Bringing up their feelings was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted one final night with her, to get the closure he refused to get the first time around. She had been his first love and vice versa but now he was older and realized that things couldn't work with Zoe, and that was the worst realization of his life.

"I am moving back home," she confessed, making everything around them stop. "With Dad getting sick, I need to be there for him," she said with a sigh. The idea of losing her father frightened her, she wasn't ready for that, but going home to spend what time she could with him was the only option.

"I didn't know if you'd be coming back or if he'd be moving here," he told her. That was a lie, he knew Harley would never leave Bluebell, that was his home and he'd spend his last days there. "I am sorry that you're going through this."

Zoe nodded her head. "I hate it," she whispered. Here she was on the verge of tears, ones of sorrow and not the happy ones.

Wade took her hand in his, pulled her from the dance floor, snagging a bottle of tequila. She didn't question him once on where they were going.

"You never did answer my question about us," Zoe said, looking over the city she would no longer call home from the roof of the hotel they were at.

"You moving home, that changes everything. I finally let myself believe that you wouldn't come back home, that this," he said gesturing to the world going on around them, "was where your heart decided to call home."

"So what? You wanted one last night together?" She questioned, her anger at this situation building up.

"Something like that," he sighed. "But, now that I know that we can have a chance again, that you moving home is a reality, I want to be with you, if that is what you want, Zoe."

"I never stopped loving you, Wade," she said softly, like it was a big secret that no one needed to hear. "I want to jump back into a relationship with you but that's crazy because after these years we're different people and we no longer know each other," she told him.

"Then we jump in and learn what's changed with each other, but under everything you're still that same girl I fell in love with, the one that could spend the day at the creek doing nothing, but yet it was something and everything."

"Okay," she smiled shyly, stepping closer to him.

He wasted no time pulling her closer by the hips, his lips reacquainting themselves with hers.

The journey to his hotel room was lost on them both, too busy getting lost in each other, getting familiar with each touch.

"Maybe you should demonstrate that chapter I skipped," she moaned, gently tugging on his earlobe, as he lavished the sensitive parts of her neck.

His response was pulling her tighter against him as he ground his hips into her, letting her feel how ready he is on showing her everything that she had missed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This chapter does take place 6 years later. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey buddy," Wade greeted picking his 6 year old son up.

"Daddy, look, I lost a tooth," the little boy said with a grin, showing his father his missing tooth.

"That's great buddy, did you put the tooth under your pillow?" He asked, placing his son on the couch.

"No, not yet," was his reply, shaking his head. "Can I?"

"Go for it," Wade told him, watching him run off to his room. "Are you really moving?" Wade asked, his hate for his wife taking his son away slipping out.

"Where'd you hear that at?" Zoe asked, feeling a headache coming on.

"It's a small town, we know the same exact people, Doc," he retorted. "You've lived here most of your life, did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"No, I'm not moving, Wade. The offer was there and sure I took a few days to think it over, but in the end I turned it down," she told him.

"Were you going to tell me?" He questioned getting defensive. He had the right to know the second it had been offered to her. She should have came to him and talked to him about it all. Not keep it from him where he had to find out through the town folk.

"We're talking about it now, Wade. What I do with my life and career doesn't concern you any longer," she fired back. It seemed the last handful of times that they'd do this; dropping Charlie off they'd start fighting over things that didn't mean anything.

"Like hell, Zoe," Wade snapped, looking up the stairs to make sure his boy wasn't headed their way. "Everything you do concerns me when it involves my son, Zoe," he told her, his anger simmering down a notch.

"If for a second I thought about moving, I would've sat down and discussed things with you," she told him, sitting on the couch. "We're still married, Wade," she sighed.

"I'm not signing those papers, Zoe. You and I both know that this separation isn't going to last, we belong together. Why can't you see that?" Wade questioned, dropping all of his anger at his wife. They may be separated but she is still is wife. And he planned on keeping it that way.

"We dated a total of 9 months and fell pregnant with Charlie and got married and yeah sure the first 4 years were great, but now over the last two nearly three years, tons with us changed and not in a good way either, Wade," she replied with. "We had stopped trying and we let our marriage fail, the only reason we stuck together was for our son and I find that sad."

"We belong together mess ups and all, we can fix this, we have to try and fix this Zoe. We gave up then but that doesn't mean we need to give up now. Do you love me? Do you want us to be together giving Charlie the family he needs?" Wade asked.

"Yes, but I don't think it will work out, we're past broken, Wade," she told him, biting her lip. She thought about putting her marriage back together, thought about what would happen if they did move forward with the divorce.

"You're the one giving up, Zoe," he sighed. "What did I do to make you hate our marriage so much that you felt the need to give up on us? To resent me that much?" He inquired, running a hand through his hair, pacing his living room.

"I have no reason to resent you, Wade. That is just ridiculous," she shot back at him. "Maybe it is the fact that you gave up first," she told him, looking down. "You are a great father, Wade but," she paused.

"I was a horrible husband, I know, I am sorry that I didn't try, that I didn't do enough, but I promise you that if given the chance I'll be the husband you deserve to have. Please, Zoe," he pleaded, sitting on the coffee table before her, his hands on her knees. "Let me show you how much I love you."

The worst feeling he could ever have was the day he come home from work to find the house empty. Most of his wife's stuff gone and things his son couldn't part with for the night missing. A phone call told him all he needed to know, she left him and when he had time off she would be back to drop Charlie off and they could try to talk things through. Talking didn't happen as it turned into yelling. He never wanted to feel like his world fell apart again. He would do everything he can to fix it.

"Jesse and Hailee will be in town this weekend and they do want to spend a few hours with Charlie, so that is the start of your last chance." It was already sweet of him for not putting any blame on her because she was at fault for their marriage to fall apart the way it had. "And I am sorry too," she whispered.

"I know," he replied, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you," she whispered against his neck. Any way this went she would love him. He is the first boy she loved growing up, the first guy that stole her heart. The one guy that took many of her firsts. The one guy she couldn't stop loving.

"Why don't you stay and have lunch with us," he suggested. He wanted to be a family again, not for Charlie, but for all of them. However, they chose to live, they would be a family for Charlie. They messed up and it is time to fix it and make their relationship stronger than ever.

"Okay," she replied, not having the heart to decline such an offer. It had been too long since they had done anything as a family. It would be good for them. "What is for lunch?" She questioned.

"Dino peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," he smiled, giving his wife a hand. "Complete with apple slices and milk," he told her leading the way to the kitchen.

"No broccoli for trees?" She teased him, remembering where everything in the kitchen is placed at, as she is the one to place them in a certain spot when they moved into the place together.

"Sadly I am fresh out," he told her, pulling the fridge open to get the jelly out.

Making lunch for their son felt as natural as it had always been, goofing off like they were known too. And for a moment it felt like everything was back to normal between them. Like the last year hadn't happened. The fighting, the feeling of being in a marriage that felt it was strangling you because it felt as if you shouldn't have gotten married to begin with.

Making lunch as a family, wouldn't change the outcome in the long run, but it would change how they moved forward. They both had to change and work to be better parents for Charlie and to be a better husband and a better wife. To be better together.

It was a start and the best place to mend what is broken between them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know I said this chapter was going to be up on Monday and it's now Wednesday, but stuff happens that I couldn't control. I am sorry with the few days wait for it. And I do bring some good news. I know I said that this one was only going to be three chapters long, and I can end it with this chapter, however, I have a few other scenes that I want to add, giving you two more chapters, one of them being an epilogue. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"What's going on here?" Wade asked, walking into his house seeing his wife sitting on the couch folding laundry, the TV tuned to Nickelodeon as his son sat transfixed with the cartoon being played as he yelled his answer to the questions being asked. The last thing he expected upon returning home from work was to see his wife and kids home were they belonged, so the sight did warm his heart. Cutting hours at work when you were the boss, turned out to be easier to do than he thought and he knew that to make things work with Zoe this time around, he would need to spend less time at the bar when he wasn't needed and at home with his family, showing his wife how much he wanted this to work out, how much she means to him, what Charlie means. He needed to put his family first this time around and not himself.

"I have been thinking," Zoe told him, placing his shirt into the pile of clean clothes that belonged to him. "It's hard to work on us when we don't see each other daily and to fix us, we need to be here. Our marriage can't be fixed if we live in separate places, if we only see each a handful of times a week," she told him. "I hope you don't mind," she said softly, picking the next article of clothing out of the basket to fold. "I did this for us; I want us to have a real chance at saving our marriage and the best way to do that is being here with you and not starting over from scratch, because we have too much baggage between us to do that, we can't forget what happened, but we can learn from them and make our marriage better, make it stronger," she rambled on, quickly folding the shirt in her hands, pulling out another shirt to fold.

"Why would I mind?" He asked, joining her on the couch, taking a pair of his pants from the basket to help her fold. "I've wanted you to come home since you've left. This is the best surprise I could be given today, Zoe. I am happy to have you and Charlie home," he assured her, leaning over to press a kiss to her temple. "You both belong here with me. You're right if this is going to work out, we need to be in the same place, so we can work on us daily and not this one hour every few days stuff, because we wouldn't solve anything that way," he sighed. "This is your home as much as it's mine."

"I know," she whispered, fiddling with the shirt that belonged to Charlie. "Because I didn't talk to you about it and just did it. And that's something we agreed on doing is talking more before doing anything rash," she shrugged, placing the now folded clothes into the basket to be put away.

"I get this is something we should have talked about, but, Zoe the result would have been the same. You and Charlie would be here at home, where you belong. Don't stress over this, Zoe," he told her, moving to hold her. "I would have told you to stop being silly and move home. I've wanted to beg you since you agreed to give us another chance, but I didn't because the move had to be yours and yours alone," he told her. It warmed her heart to know that piece of information. Maybe just maybe their marriage could be saved.

"It's hard not to," she sighed. "I want this to work, Wade. I made the wrong choice in leaving instead of trying to work through our problems the first time around, I don't want that to happen this time," she told him, being honest with herself as well as with him. Holding back anything wouldn't be good for them and the relationship they're trying to repair.

"Zoe, you're not the only one that wants this to work out. I feel the same way. But, we can't stress over it. Or the fact we didn't talk about you moving back in. You want to be here, and I want you here, nothing is wrong with that," he assured her. He wasn't going to stress over what the right thing to so was in this situation, as it already happened and they couldn't change it, not that he wanted it to be changed. And he could tell that she didn't want it to be changed either. "Now, why don't you put the clothes away and I'll make a start on dinner," he told her, wanting to jump right into being a family now that they were living together again.

"That's new," she smiled, kissing him lightly. "I can't remember the last time you cooked us dinner," she commented, getting up.

"What can I say?" He smiled, getting up as well. "I am making an effort here."

"I am starting to see that," Zoe smiled, grabbing the laundry basket and heading upstairs to get the clothes put away.

"Hey buddy," Wade said, turning the TV off, fully gaining the attention of his son. "Want to help your ol' man make dinner?" He asked, holding his hand out for his son to take.

"What are we making?" Charlie asked, taking his dad's hand and walking into the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner?" Wade questioned, hoisting his son up so he could wash his hands.

"Mac and cheese," Charlie beamed looking at his dad.

"Mac and cheese, it is," Wade laughed, setting his son down and giving him a towel to dry his hands off with.

Taking a look in the cupboard, he decided on making his son the Mac and cheese he requested and deciding on a chicken Alfredo pasta for him and Zoe with a salad for all three of them. He let Charlie help out where he could, not wanting him to get cut with a knife or burnt by the stove. If he had a bit of a mess with milk and butter to clean up so be it. He loved spending time with his son and if there was a mess, he could deal with that later, the important thing is and always will be seeing his son happy.

With the clothes put away and the basket placed back in the laundry room, Zoe made her way to the kitchen, a smile spreading across her face, seeing her boys happy and carefree while making dinner. Zoe laughed, entering the kitchen fully, walking up to her little boy.

"Let me help," she laughed, pulling a small chunk of lettuce from his hair, letting him get back to tossing the salad.

"Watch, mom," he beamed, shifting his gaze from the bowl to his mom and back in rapid motion not wanting to make a mess.

"Such a wonderful job, Charlie. I don't think dad could do it better," she smiled, looking from her son to her now pouting husband.

"I don't know what your mother is talking about," Wade stated. "I make one heck of a salad," he said, lightly tickling Zoe's side, making her laugh harder.

"Not as good as mine," Charlie laughed. "Mom said so," he said sticking his tongue out at his dad.

"Mom's know best," Zoe beamed, walking over to get what dishes she needed to set the table with.

"Sometimes Dad's know best," Wade smirked, taking the salad from his son, knowing it was tossed enough and placing it on the table. "Even if said son made one heck of a salad," he smiled.

"I think the saying should be parents know best," Zoe said, challenging her husband to deny that fact.

"Don't give me that look," Wade laughed, pulling her into him, his hands resting on her waist. "I wholeheartedly agree with you," he said, cutting off any retort with a kiss on the lips, breaking it when they heard their son laughing from his spot at the kitchen counter.

With many laughs shared over dinner along with talking about their day they worked out how the next few days were to go and where Charlie would be at when work overlapped and one of them couldn't be at home to watch him. With it all sorted out they curled up on the couch to watch a movie, Charlie falling asleep half way through it, using his parents as his pillow and bed.

"Have you thought about the sleeping arrangements?" He asked, cleaning up from their movie night and from dinner. It was the one topic he had been afraid to approach earlier when he learnt that she and Charlie moved back in.

"I see no sense in anyone sleeping on the couch. We're adults and we're married so I don't see anything wrong with sharing our bed," Zoe told him, going to stand at the sink to wash the dishes. Wade joining her to rinse them off.

"I see nothing wrong with that," he smiled, nudging her. "I've missed having a warm body next to mine. I sleep better with you there next to me and not missing," he confided.

"I feel the same way," she smiled, splashing him with a bit of water.

"Babe, don't go about starting something you can't finish," he warned.

"Who says I can't finish it?" She playfully teased, getting him with the water once more.

"You've asked for it," he warned, taking the bowl he was rinsing off and dumping the water he collected in it over her head. He laughed, hearing her sheirk. "Is this where I remind you to remain quiet with our sleeping son upstairs," he laughed, grabbing a towel to clean up the mess of water he made.

"Nope," she told him, tossing the hand towel at him. "I'm going to shower while you finish this mess," she told him with a smug look.

Wade laughed, turning back to finish what little bit was left of the dishes. Once he was done there he made sure all the doors were locked, before heading up to bed, joining his wife in their bed. He didn't resist his urge to pull her close. He wanted to fall asleep with her in his embrace, because if this was all a dream he wanted it to end on a happy note. Zoe relaxed into his embrace, knowing she no longer had to miss this at night.

"My dad wants to spend the weekend with Charlie," she told him. "The same weekend we both have off," she added on.

"You had at me at the fact Charlie was going to be with your dad all weekend. I love our son, greatly, but this gives us more time to focus on fixing us. We have the parent thing down," he told her. He felt guilty about spending his son away, but it was something they needed.

"I feel the same way," she told him, placing a kiss to his chest. "But we need to work on the parts that weren't working before and we need to make time for us, because we're not just Charlie's parents. We're not just a doctor and a bar owner; we're Wade and Zoe, two people that are in love with each other, and we need to get back to us, while being parents to Charlie," she told him.

"I agree, and getting this chance to get away for a weekend will do us wonders in getting back to where we should be as a married couple," he told her, pulling her that bit closer, leaning down to share a kiss with her. "Now sleep and we will figure out our weekend away in the morning over breakfast before one of us needs to be leaving for work," he teased her.

Working opposite hours was a true blessing for them where Charlie was concerned. They had plenty of people to help watch Charlie but knowing that they could care for their son without anyone else needing to step up to watch him, was something they agreed on when they learnt they were pregnant with him. It was a nice feeling to have to know they only needed to rely on each other.

Where Zoe found sleep easy, Wade had a harder time falling asleep. It had everything to do with having his wife in his arms. Afraid that she wouldn't be there when he woke in the morning, his dreams being that cruel to him.

Thankfully come morning they were woken up bright and early to their son jumping on their bed filled with giggles as he happened to be hungry. In that moment Wade knew that no matter what happened from here on out, they would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am sorry that I didn't get this one finished when I said that I would. I know what the epilogue holds, and I plan on getting that up within the next week.  
This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, the events that take place are the same, but they happened differently than they were in my head. Enjoy!**_

* * *

They had been a whole family for the past six months and everything was going well, they had their sets back, but instead of skipping over it and letting it become a problem they didn't address, they talked it out and worked the problem out once they were both calm enough to talk through it and figure out a way to fix what they were fighting over. Work is important to them, but they cut back on hours the best they could, making their family their number one priority.

"What are you up too?" Zoe asked, entering the very quiet house, leaving work later than she had wanted to, but she had called to inform her husband that she was going to be late and he understood that not everything you could control, especially the townfolk of Bluebell.

"What does it look like?" He asked his wife, sweeping her into a hug, planting a sweet kiss to her soft lips, both of them getting lost in the emotions shared.

"Where's our son?" She softly asked, breaking the kiss. The house was by far to quiet for him to be there running around. Charlie was a full ball of energy every hour of the day.

"He's upstairs," Wade sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "He wanted to be home as he has a slight fever. Your dad assured me that it wasn't anything serious and just a small bug that's been going around," he quickly told her, not wanting her to freak out over their son being sick.

"I'm going to check on him, and I'll be back down here for this little date you have planned for us," she told him, pecking his lips, slipping from his embrace, heading up to check on her sick son.

Wade let her go, knowing he couldn't talk her out of not going up there. It is the mom side of her worried about her son and not the doctor part of her coming out, he knew that side would be out before Charlie was over this bug of his. He smiled listening to what his wife is saying to their sick child through the baby monitor, as he figured it best, not wanting to miss his son needing something from him.

Zoe quietly entered her son's bedroom, bending down to kiss his forehead, brushing some of his hair from his sweaty forehead, feeling just how burning up he happened to be.

"Mom?" Charlie asked groggily, keeping his eyes closed.

"What baby?" Zoe asked softly, carding her hands through his hair.

"I feel yucky," he pouted. Zoe smiled, placing another kiss to his forehead.

"I know baby," she told him. "Get some more rest."

"Cuddle?" He asked, making room for his mom to cuddle with him.

Zoe smiled, moving to lay down and cuddle with her son, until he fell asleep. One day soon enough she wouldn't be able to cuddle with her son while he's sick nor when he is healthy. And she isn't going to pass that chance up. When he fell asleep once more, Zoe kissed him muttering an I love you, baby, against his forehead, tucking the blanket around him, quietly making her exit to join her husband in the kitchen once more.

"He's sleeping," Zoe smiled, slipping her arms around her husband's back. "Has he had anything to take his fever down?" She asked, resting her head against his back.

"Not even an hour ago," he informed her, losing her arms enough to turn around and hold her. He kissed the top of her head. "We've been through this before, he's going to be okay, baby," Wade assured her. He had done everything the same as the last time he went through with his son being sick. Gave him some medicine for the fever, had him drink some petidilyte and getting him tucked into bed so he could rest up. Chicken noddle soup is stalked up for when he starts to feel better and can keep food down. "He's had some jello, but that came back up," he shared with his wife.

"I know," she sighed. "Remember the first time he got sick and we freaked out?" She questioned with a small laugh. She didn't doubt Wade's ability of taking care of Charlie while sick, it's just she worried about Charlie well sick and wanted to do everything possible to get him healthy again.

"That was a scary time," he chuckled. Zoe nodded her head in agreement. Everything she learnt had flew out the window and she panicked on what it was she was supposed to do for her sick baby boy.

"Dinner is about done," he informed he, placing a small kiss to her forehead.

"Need me to do anything?" She asked, tilting her head up to look at him. Wade shook his head, ghosting his lips across hers.

"Just go relax, and I'll come get you when it's done," he informed her.

"I do think it's cute that you are recreating our first date," she smiled.

There first date had taken place at his house when he had the house to himself. Just than the dinner consisted of sandwiches and chips when they were 13 and didn't want the whole town to know they were going on a date. Or for the town to poke fun of the awkwardness that could go on between them, not that any awkwardness had fell upon them that night, as it was easy for them to take their friendship to that level of a relationship, as much hadn't really changed for them at first.

"This is a little more complicated than a poor excuse of a sandwich," he laughed, turning back to the chicken to make chicken wraps to go with the sweet potato fries that were still cooking in the oven.

"It's still cute," she smiled, taking a seat at the counter. "And any night that we spend together doing anything is a good night," she stated. She didn't need to go out to have a date night with her husband, she is more than okay with curling up to him to watch anything on TV. As long as they were spending time together, she was good with whatever they did.

"What about when we're fighting?" He asked, turning the oven off when the timer went off.

"That part isn't fun, but the making up part is double the fun," she blushed, seeing the smirk spread across his face.

"That it is, baby, that it is," he winked, pulling the tray of fries from the oven.

With the fries done, Wade put the food on the plates he had on the counter, bringing them to the table, going back to get the wine from the fridge to pour some in the wine glasses already at the table. He pulled out Zoe's chair for her, before taking his own seat. Throughout dinner they talked about their days. Nothing serious came up in conversation.

"Wade," Zoe smiled, keeping her smile at bay as she wanted to grin at her husband as he took her left and slipped from his chair to bended knee. She knew very well what he was doing as she has went through this with him before. "You don't have to do this," she told him, reaching out with her right hand to cup his cheek.

"I want to," he assured her, turning his head to kiss the palm of her right hand. "We've been through so much together, a marriage falling apart, a child and having you back here it has shown me that I can't lose you, that I don't want to screw this up again," he told her.

"I have faith that we'll make it this time and any screw up can be fixed," she said, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"Can I go on now, without the interruptions?" He asked with a chuckle.

"It depends," she smiled. "But do go on," she urged him.

"Gee thanks," he laughed, kissing her knuckles. "You're everything I need and I was stupid enough to let that go, I can't show you enough on what it means to me that you took another chance on us," he said, slipping her wedding rings from her finger. "All I need to be happy is you and the family we create together. Will you do me the honor of marrying me, again?" He questioned pulling out a simple ring with a pear shaped diamond.

"Without a doubt, yes," Zoe whispered, crashing her lips against his. "Being here, putting us first, is all I need to know that you want this to work Wade. It's the little things you do, that proves to me that you want this as much as I do. That we let ourselves get away from what mattered and didn't stop to fix things to begin with. That isn't is now. We lost so much going through the break but we learnt so much more because of it and we're stronger for it," she told him, resting her forehead against his head.

He knew having a second wedding wouldn't fix what they broke in the past, but for him it is a way to mend what went on and make a fresh start for them, to build a stronger marriage this time. He'd marry Zoe every year, if it meant he got to share his life with hers for the rest of their lives together. He wanted to share everything in his life with Zoe, and he had been a fool to ever think differently.


	5. Chapter 5

**The initial epilogue was going to take place after they remarried/renewed their wedding vows, and learning of some news, but when I sat down to write this one, this is what come out, and what I went with. I do hope you all like this last little bit to this story. And thank you for the reviews and following me on this journey with this story, even if I did finish it a month after it should have been done. I will be seeing you all on either the story I have in progress Hart of a Kinsella, or a new one that I have been itching to get posted for all of you. Do enjoy this last chapter.**

* * *

 _ **25 years later**_

Zoe sat on the porch swing, gently swaying back and forth as the breeze kept her cool in the late afternoon summer heat as she watched her granddaughter running around in the grass her long dark hair flying through the air as the little girl chased after butterflies, her giggles joining into the chores of birds singing and frogs croaking in the distance.

"Gamma?" The little girl asked, climbing to sit next to her on the swing. Zoe handing the little girl her cup of iced cold water.

"What's the matter, sweet pea?" Zoe asked, taking the glass back once the little girl finished with her drink.

"Will mommy and daddy be okay?" She asked, resting her head against her grandma's arm. Zoe moves to pull her granddaughter into her arms.

"Whatever they decide on, you will still have them both," Zoe assured her. Remember the times that she had to sure Charlie that everything would be okay, with whatever decision she made with Wade. That he would always have both his parents in his life. Assuring her granddaughter the same thing wasn't as easy, as she didn't know what her son and daughter-in-law were going through.

Over the years they had added to their family, a girl of their own. She had been born five months after their second wedding. She moved away for college and fell in love with her husband. She made a home for them in Seattle, having a 2-year-old little girl of her own. They come to visit over the summer when they get time off from work. Christy and her husband work at two different schools, one a 4th grade teacher and the other a guidance consular at a high school.

As for Charlie, he left for college and made his return to Bluebell with his wife and newborn baby girl in tow. Following in his mother's footsteps of being a doctor. Much like his parents he rushed into marriage learning his girlfriend was with child. He loved his girlfriend; they just weren't ready for marriage and a kid. And just like Zoe and Wade had done, Charlie and Samantha are on a break from their marriage. She worried for her son and for her granddaughter. She hoped that they could find a way to work things out, much like she had with Wade. She knew it wasn't as simple as that, as they were different as was the situation they were going through. And they had to do what is best for them and their daughter.

Forgiving Wade and creating this amazing life with him, had been the best decision she had ever made. Things were rocky at times but together they were able to get past it all. They were there when it counted. Looking back on her life, she wouldn't be as happy and content with the life she lived if Wade wouldn't have been next to her on her journey through the years.

"But if Mommy moves away, I won't see daddy or you or poppa," she said on the verge of tears.

"If that is the case, you'll see us plenty," Zoe said, kissing her granddaughter's head. She didn't like they fought where little Emily could overhear them, but even she had done it when Charlie was a kid. Sometimes it couldn't be helped.

"I love you, gamma," Emily said, kissing her grandmother's cheek and rushing off to play among the toys scattered about in the backyard. Zoe calling after her with an I love you, sweet pea.

"Are you sure we can't sit them two down and talk some common sense into them?" Wade questioned, sharing a small kiss with his wife as he sat next to her.

"You heard?" Zoe asked, resting her head against his shoulder. Wade nodded, laying his head atop hers.

"I didn't want to interrupt the little moment you two were having," he informed her. As harsh as it was to say, they didn't have forever to live and every moment Zoe shared with Emily were memories that Emily would cherish for years to come. He didn't want to ruin those moments as he has his own with his granddaughter.

"No," she sighed. "We can't force them to work things out. They need to come to the conclusion on their own," she told her husband. "I believe they'll figure out the best thing for them." There is a very real possibility that they could get a divorce, but that didn't worry her any as she wanted them to be happy and she couldn't say one way or another what would make them happy. That is for Charlie and Samantha to decide upon.

"I don't like seeing any of them looking so miserable," Wade sighed, kissing his wife's head.

"You think this is how are families felt when we went through this?" Zoe pondered.

"More than likely," Wade stated. "You don't think Charlie is going through this because we went through it and he was a witness to it, do you?" He asked. It is something that he wondered about off and on over the last few months.

"I don't think so," Zoe said, shaking her head. The choices Charlie made were that of his own and nothing she went through with Wade had been an influence to what Charlie did.

"Mom, Dad," Charlie said coming to lean against the porch railing. Samantha taking a seat in one of the wooden chairs. "We have some news to share," he told them.

"Mommy, daddy," Emily giggled, running as fast as she could to first hug her dad then her mom. "Poppa," she giggled, when Wade caught her wrapping her up in a hug.

"Miss Emily," Wade laughed, tickling her lightly. "Where's my hug?" He asked, pulling her into hug while he tickled her sides.

"I go play," she laughed. "Gamma help," she pleaded through her giggles.

"Help?" Zoe asked, tickling Wade. "Like this?" She questioned, getting Wade to start tickling her letting Emily go. The little girl turned around and started to tickle her grandpa.

"Okay, okay," Wade laughed surrendering. Emily sharing a high five with Zoe before she skipped down the steps to go back to playing in the sand box. "This news, are we going to like it?" Wade asked cautiously, eyeing his son up.

"That depends on how you would feel about another grandchild," Charlie said, moving to sit next to his wife.

"Ecstatic," Zoe grinned. "Does this mean, this silly little break between you two is over with?" She asked looking at her son and the woman she considered a daughter.

"It is," Sam smiled, wrapping a hand around her husband's arm. "We talked and found a way to move forward that works best for us after we found out about this baby," she said, placing her free hand on her still flat stomach. "We haven't told Emily yet."

"We're afraid, she won't take the news great, as she hasn't expressed any interest in wanting siblings," Charlie sighed.

"She could take it the way you did," Wade chuckled. "When you found out about Christy, you packed your bags and moved to Grandpa Earl's place for a week before staying at Grandpa Harley's place. Switching every week until after your sister was born and you were forced to see her," he explained. Earl and Harley were fine with what Charlie was doing; Zoe and Wade would spend time with him and convince him to spend a few days at home, to persuade their son that there was nothing wrong with having a little sister. Talking him into moving back home.

"I did not," Charlie laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh yes, you did," Zoe stated firmly. "I've got pictures and everything. I was worried that you would refuse to come home and that I was being a bad mother for letting you run away from home," Zoe sighed.

"You weren't a bad mom over it and it's not like we didn't spend time with Charlie and make him feel special," Wade assured, just like he had done at the time when she had tears streaming down her face. "And he did come home, he just didn't stay until after his sister had been born."

"How many months did I spend away from home?" Charlie asked.

"Around three, as you would come back but leave when you couldn't deal with all the talk of Christy and how amazing of a big brother you were going to be," Zoe told him.

"But even she melted your heart when you came into the hospital room sulking and the second you held her, you were a goner," Wade smiled at the memory of his daughter being born.

"I don't remember that," Charlie laughed, shaking his head.

"It's a good thing you still have us, son," Wade chuckled, capturing his wife's hand she used to swat him with, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"Now that is the kind of love I want at their age," Sam whispered watching the love bounce back and forth between her in-laws.

"And we'll have that, baby," Charlie assuring his wife, pressing a kiss to her temple, before he went to play with his daughter in the sand box to build a sand fort for the ants and even a caterpillar crawling near by.

Wade and Zoe had a lifetime of memories they shared together. And looking back on the life they lived together and moments shared, they wouldn't change a thing nor did they regret any of the hiccups they have over came as each one made them stronger. They got to enjoy life with the one they loved. They built a life they loved, and everything in their past helped create the life they have now. There isn't any way they would risk ruining that by going back in time and changing the way they did things, not wanting to ruin the love and the family they have. They went from where they could be happy, to them being happy.


End file.
